bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons TD Battles Mobile
(known as BTDB Mobile for short) is the mobile version of Bloons TD Battles and was released on July 18th 2013. This version, unlike Bloons TD 5 Mobile, is free to download on the App Store, Google Play, Steam and the Windows Store. Features Bloons TD Battles Mobile introduced features that were not included in Bloons TD Battles. *Private matches are set up by Code invite for Android. Game Center invites can be sent for private matches on iOS, though Codes will still work in iOS too. Players can choose a track. *When the player unlocks a tower, only the tier 1 and tier 2 upgrades are unlocked. Tier 3 and 4 upgrades need to be unlocked separately with Medallions once a certain Battle Score has been reached. *There is a tutorial that is CPU-controlled at the beginning of the game. The tutorial can be replayed at any time by choosing Play and pressing Battle School. **There was a bug which made it impossible to finish the tutorial. It occurs when the player must buy a bloon to move on but has just spent his/her money, and can't get any money and has to surrender. This has been fixed (the game will give money to the player). *There are tracks exclusive to the mobile version. *The Heli-Pilot, Bloonchipper, COBRA and Monkey Engineer can be unlocked. *Playing games does not require any Energy. As such, there is no limit to how often a player battles. Energy is instead used as a special currency to purchase boosts and other items. **The player only has access to three towers slots per game; however, their final tower slot can be unlocked temporarily for 1, albeit being randomised. If the player is dissatisfied with their final random tower, they can randomize again at a cost of an additional 3. **Players can also "skip" a map for 2, changing said map to another random map. This can be used two times per game. **Players can purchase a Tower Boost or Bloon Boost for 1 in-game, speeding up the attack rate of Towers or the speed of sent Bloons, respectively, for a short time, both of which have a cooldown time. **Players can also purchase a stack of Red Hot Spikes or other powers for 1 in-game, unlike normal roadspikes, they don't disappear after the round has ended, they pop 20 bloons and can pop lead bloons. **You have three powers, and you can unlock stronger powers with experience. There are five power types: eco powers increase your eco or other ways of getting money; track powers place things on the track to pop bloons; tower powers make your towers stronger for a short time; bloon powers upgrade your bloons; and sabotage powers hinder your opponent's towers. All of these powers have cooldowns. *There is a practice mode in which the player can play alone in Defensive mode and go as far as they can - similarly to the core gameplay of the Bloons TD games. *As of August 18, 2014, there now is a tower exclusive to Bloons TD Battles Mobile called the COBRA. This tower will not be released on other platforms because of how it has been customized exclusively for Bloons TD Battles, with upgrades affecting the Bloons sent out and lives gained. *There are club rooms that have special rules such as unlocking Bloons to send earlier, getting double cash, and getting a free random tower. *As of November 18, 2017, there are Tounaments, where 16 players battle against each other (the order is randomized) and cut down to 8, then 4, then 2 people, then announce a winner. Club members can create tournaments, and add best of 3, club boosts or modification. Version History Over the years, Bloons TD Battles Mobile has changed quite a lot. For a whole version history of Bloons TD Battles Mobile, see Version History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile). Club Battles Club Battles are battles with special rules such as Random Trio, Bananza, Play With Fire, Mega Boosts, and Speed Battle. The player gets one entry once every 24 hours; alternatively, they can get one entry from spinning the wheel. The player can permanently unlock Club Battles by buying it for $7.99 USD. There is Club Card Battles, with the special rules being the same except instead of Random Trio, it's random cards. Card Battles Card Battles are battles where the player uses cards instead of towers. The cards have the upgrade listed on the card and you can't upgrade the card. The cards also cost a certain amount. The player can send Bloons with cards, as the top of the card is the tower while the bottom is the Bloons send. For example, the player could have a 0-0 Dart Monkey card. That card would have a Dart Monkey picture at the top, the upgrade path of 0-0 in one of the top corners, and a 50 Red Bloon send on the bottom. It could cost 100 Cash for the tower and 150 Cash for the Bloons send. Gallery File:Bloons TD Battles iOS - Official Trailer!|Trailer of Bloons TD Battles Mobile File:COBRA tower trailer BTDB mobile icon.png|The icon for Bloons Tower Defense Battles Btdbm 4.4.png|Current Bloons TD Battles Mobile main menu (Version 4.4) Some BTDBM.png|Playing Bloons TD Battles Mobile BTDBMoltLateGameStyle.PNG|A gameplay on Yellow Stadium; Map: Cards Btdbattlesmobwelcome.png|Playing Bloons TD Battles for first time EarnATaxCard.PNG|Earning a card after winning enough battles ThatLegit.PNG|The opponent disconnects on tower select BTDBMDisconnect.png|The message when the opponent disconnects CongratsYouAreinTheHackerPool.jpeg|The message that appears if the opponent hacks Club battle random 3 towers.png|R3 Bananza sort of Club Battle Cardbattle.png|Card Battles Regional board top 1679.png|Regional 1679th in weekly challenge Practice mode example btdbm.png|Playing Practice Mode Boomerang track of btdbm.png|Starting a round in Wattle Resorts Cardbattlewhatitis.png|Description of Card Battles Battles tv watching.png|Watching in Battles TV BTDBattlesSpecialItems.PNG|Unused Special Items code. TitaniumTacks.PNG|Code for one of them, "Titanium Tacks", which gives +1 pierce to Tack Shooters BTDB Mobile Trash.png|Trash can for BTDB Mobile Trivia *The White Hot Spikes are similar to the Red Hot Spikes in Bloons Monkey City, as they both have properties of not disappearing until all 20 spikes are used up. *Round 12 was buffed in update TBA, giving it 20 additional greens. *There is unused code for special items in the code. *There are multiple keywords in the game that are forbidden by the game, not only on profile names but also in the in-game chat on Clans. Most of those forbidden keywords are typically either words of a profane/offensive nature, certain non-slang words with sexual references, and other miscellaneous "sensitive" words (such as keywords pertaining to the German Third Reich). These can be found in one of the game files, under a particular .txt file. External links *Bloons TD Battles on Google Play *Bloons TD Battles on iTunes Category:Bloons TD Games Category:IOS Games Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Games